I Fell in Love with Your Soul
by KatChanQ
Summary: When Inu-Yasha is pulled from his thoughts and confroted by Kikyo will he finally resist her? COMPLETED
1. I fell in love with your soul

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi, otherwise it would say "By Rumiko Takahashi" not "By KatChanQ", and I would be living in Japan soaking up the money.  
  
I Fell in Love with Your Soul  
  
By KatChanQ  
  
"Kagome." Inu-Yasha whispered into the still darkness.  
  
The sliver of moon left barely showed the form of the people sleeping on the ground below his perch on the bare tree. His eyes, being sharper than human's, could make out the outline of Kagome and the steady rise and fall of her chest. He could smell her scent, as well as the kitsune's, monk's, exterminator's, and even the approaching flea's.  
  
"What do you want Myoga?" Inu-Yasha asked as the flea youkai jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
"Good evening Lord Inu-Yasha. Fine night for a stroll."  
  
"What do you want Myoga?" Inu-Yasha asked more agitated.  
  
"I think there is something you should see Lord Inu-Yasha, follow me."  
  
With that Myoga hopped off of Inu-Yasha and zigzagged down the branches to the bottom of the tree. Inu-Yasha pushed off the branch and landed lightly on the ground before Myoga. He took one last glance at Kagome, who turned slightly in her sleeping bag and took a deep breath, before heading in the direction Myoga was going. When Inu-Yasha caught up with Myoga, Myoga jumped on his shoulder as he passed.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked on through the woods taking turns where Myoga told him to.  
  
"You still haven't told me where we're going."  
  
"You will see my Lord."  
  
"I don't like this Myoga. Tell me or I'll go back."  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped abruptly. Before him was Kikyo's clay body.  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Ki-kikyo."  
  
Inu-Yasha absentmindedly swatted Myoga who was now sucking blood from his neck and let him float to the ground.  
  
"Myoga why did you bring me here." Inuyasha asked still staring at Kikyo.  
  
"Lord, she wished to see you." Myoga answered jumping back onto his shoulder, fully recovered. "Time to go." He jumped off his shoulder and into the forest.  
  
"Inu-Yasha we could go to hell together." Kikyo said stepping closer to him.  
  
"No." Inu-Yasha said without even thinking.  
  
"What?" Kikyo asked stopping a foot from Inu-Yasha.  
  
"No." Inu-Yasha said, fully aware this time. "You go to hell by yourself."  
  
Kikyo filled the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"No, you will come with me."  
  
Inu-Yasha pushed her off a few feet and glared at her.  
  
"I knew you betrayed me back then Inu-Yasha. You were the one who killed me, you never loved me."  
  
"I loved you back then Kikyo, but this isn't you. You're just a clay body with a stolen piece of Kagome's soul. Why not give it back to her so I can love your whole soul again?"  
  
Kikyo pulled out her bow and drew an arrow from her quiver. She slid the arrow's notch onto the bow's string and pulled it back aiming at Inu- Yasha's heart. Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga. He ran diagonally from the clearing back into the cover of the forest. Kikyo steadily followed him with the bow until he disappeared.  
  
"Inu-Yasha there's only so much you can run before I catch you." She yelled into the woods.  
  
Inu-Yasha popped out behind her in mid-air bringing the Tetsusaiga down with him. Kikyo quickly turned and shot the arrow towards Inu-Yasha. Inu- Yasha threw his body sideways and deflected the arrow with Tetsusaiga's blade. He disappeared into the forest again.  
  
"If I can just get her to use all her arrows then she'll be open." Inu- Yasha thought as he rounded around Kikyo again.  
  
Inu-Yasha charged at her this time, which made it easier to change direction than being in the air. The arrow stuck into a tree. Inu-Yasha circled around the other way.  
  
This time when he emerged Kikyo was already facing his port of entry.  
  
"Die Inu-Yasha."  
  
Kikyo let the arrow feathers slip through her fingers and Inu-Yasha brought the blade up just in time to deflect it. The arrow hit it and went off to Inu-Yasha's left.  
  
He followed it with his eyes. Everything seemed to go slower, including himself. He heard the sickening sound of the arrow entering her flesh and the startled cry she gave before falling to the ground.  
  
"Ka-kagome."  
  
An arrow entered the flesh of his right shoulder in his stupor. He turned to look at the shooter who was aiming another arrow at him. The pain in his right shoulder meant nothing. At that moment all he could see was the Wind Scar. A tear trailed down his cheek as his rage caused the Wind Scar to swell.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
He used her name like a battle cry before striking the scar and sending an attack that could slay one hundred demons at Kikyo. The great wind tore her clay body apart faster than if it had been flesh.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood there with the blade's tip resting on the ground, unable to support it with the arrow in his shoulder. His bangs hung over his eyes and a steady stream flowed down his cheeks.  
  
"Ka-go-me. why didn't you stay at the." Inu-Yasha choked on his words.  
  
From the Wind Scar attack rose a small glowing soul, much like the ones that use to constantly surround the clay body. It hovered for a moment before making its way towards Kagome's body. It entered her body and a heartbeat sounded out through the forest.  
  
Inu-Yasha jerked his head towards the source of the sound, his tears stopping from the new shock. His ears twitched with anticipation.  
  
Another heartbeat resounded through the forest. Kagome's heart was beating again.  
  
Inu-Yasha went over to Kagome and leaned over her body. The arrow was protruding from her jugular.  
  
"Pull it out." A voice whispered into his ear.  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed the arrow and pulled it out with a sickening, sucking sound. It caused the hole to open wider and blood to pour forth. On the next heartbeat sound the blood stopped and the hole closed and healed itself. With the next heartbeat Kagome drew in a deep breath and her eyes shot open. Her chest rose and fell madly trying to replenish the oxygen in her body.  
  
"My gift to you Inu-Yasha. Love her like you claimed to have loved me." The voice whispered into his ear again.  
  
Inu-Yasha's tears started to fall again, from happiness and understanding.  
  
"Thank you Kikyo." Inu-Yasha whispered into the air.  
  
Kagome's breathing finally settled down and she brought a hand to her neck. She stared at Inu-Yasha wildly, confused.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Kagome whispered, tears beginning to fall.  
  
"Kagome." Inu-Yasha said before drawing her into the warmth of his body, holding her close.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, your shoulder." Kagome said feeling the arrow's shaft rub against the top of her shoulder.  
  
"Forget it. I'm fine." He said not wanting to loosen his grip.  
  
Kagome brought her hand up and grabbed the arrow. It disappeared like the one she had found pinning him to the tree. They both stared at her hand.  
  
"I guess because it was one of Kikyo's arrows I could use my miko powers to get rid of it."  
  
Whatever the reason didn't matter. Inu-Yasha drew her close again.  
  
"I-I love you, Kagome." Inu-Yasha said swallowing his pride.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.I-I love you too."  
  
They held each other until a certain flea youkai decided to suck Inu- Yasha's blood and brought them out of the embrace.  
  
"Myoga." Inu-Yasha said, vein popping.  
  
"You taste good Lord Inu-Yasha."  
  
He swatted Myoga and let him float to the clearing's floor while walking Kagome back to the campsite, hand in hand. 


	2. While you were sleeping

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the owner of these fine characters, the "Queen of Romantic Comedy," Rumiko Takahashi, is.  
  
I Fell in Love with Your Soul  
  
By KatChanQ  
  
Chapter two - While you were sleeping  
  
This night the moon was new and Inu-Yasha's hair was black once more. His dog ears gone from the top of his head and human ones present at the sides. His nails blunt and fangs normal size for humans.  
  
It also meant he was as weak as a human tonight and stayed on the campsite floor.  
  
Inu-Yasha was leaning against the tree's trunk and stared into the dwindling campfire. The flame can always captivate an eager watcher and keep them entranced by her smooth dance with the wind. Inu-Yasha was going to let the flame dance until she ran out of energy but a shiver from the body between him and the flame brought him out of his stupor.  
  
Kagome's body was feeling the effect of the ever-growing smaller fire. It was an unusually chilly night, hence why the fire had been let to last thus far. Inu-Yasha rose from his spot and went off into the woods.  
  
Without the aid of his hanyou power to cut wood, Inu-Yasha searched for dry branches. After collecting an armful he made his way back to the campsite.  
  
Inu-Yasha squatted down and started to feed the little flame branches. When the flame grew and warmed the area again Inu-Yasha made his way back to his spot and sat down.  
  
He leaned his head back and thought of the previous night. He had finally told Kagome how he felt. He had held her and she had returned the feeling. Upon returning to the campsite they found the others still sound asleep, the young kitsune tossing in a nightmare. Kagome had squeezed his hand and gave him a look that melted his heart before releasing it and heading for Shippo. Inu-Yasha had flushed deeply and understood what she meant. He had jumped back up onto his branch while Kagome gently shook Shippo awake and comforted the scared kitsune. Inu-Yasha had watched the whole time from the branch as Kagome held him as he cried and rocked him, and herself, back to sleep. The air had been slightly chilled last night as well and Inu-Yasha jumped down to cover them with Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
Tonight was considerably colder and the effects of fall were taking over. Inu-Yasha picked his head back up to watch Kagome as she lay by the fire. He noticed the shiver now and then she still gave despite the roaring fire. She turned in her sleeping bag and was now facing him. Her face showed a slight discomfort.  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
He moved closer at the mention of his name.  
  
"Kagome?" He answered quietly.  
  
She just shivered and repeated his name again. Inu-Yasha laid down next to her and drew her, and the bundle she was in, close to him. She smiled slightly in her subconscious.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." She breathed more warmly.  
  
He blushed at the closeness but her shivers had stopped and he continued to hold her. He watched the contours of her face slowly return to that of a normal sleeping state and felt her body move as close into his hold as it could, seeking warmth.  
  
Inu-Yasha's body became drowsy with the warmth and he nodded in and out of sleep. Thoughts of that day flashed in and out.  
  
When they had woken up nothing had changed. Everyone had acted and talked the same. Kagome had noticed a certain someone had covered her and Shippo with her sleeping bag. When Inu-Yasha had finally left his perch and joined the group on the floor Kagome had come up and given him a hug. She had said thank you for the sleeping bag and set to making food like always. This strange occurrence had not gone unnoticed by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, but they kept quiet and only Inu-Yasha was left with a blushed face.  
  
Later in the day when they had been traveling Miroku had offered to push Kagome's bike and she gladly allowed him to. She had hung back a little so that Inu-Yasha and her were behind the other three. She had at first just brushed the back of her hand against Inu-Yasha's, but when he hadn't gotten the idea to grab it she slipped her fingers down his palm and intertwined their hands. This had caused coloring in both their faces but the moment lasted for awhile as the group ahead of them was occupied in their own heated conversation. Inu-Yasha had been enjoying it when Kagome had suddenly broken the hold when Sango had called for her. She gave him a quick smile before trotting up to her side. Sango had whispered something into Kagome's ear that had caused her to blush furiously and nod her head before looking back at Inu-Yasha and giving him one of those heart melting looks again. Of course it was ruined when she tripped from not paying attention to the path they were taking. He had laughed when she had gotten up with dirt smudged on her face. He had thought it was cute, but a laugh obviously was the wrong way to go. Miroku had raised his hand slightly to get his attention, but it had been too late.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome had yelled.  
  
His face met dirt as well. He had quickly rebounded ready to get in her face. She had taken one look at him and started with a giggle, which turned into a laugh. He had found it unbelievable she was laughing.  
  
"Your face, it's smudged with dirt." She said to explain her laughter.  
  
"Yeah, well yours is too." He said folding his arms under his sleeves, not amused anymore.  
  
"Oh it is? That's why you were laughing?" She had said while her laughter died down.  
  
Inu-Yasha hadn't answered, he continued to pout.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She had said to no avail. "Come on Inu-Yasha."  
  
Kagome had gotten on her tiptoes and had given him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Inu-Yasha blushed at the memory. That was the closest thing they had to a kiss so far. His eyes opened slightly coming out of the memory and Kagome's face was mere inches from his. He closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I would like to thank my one reviewer so far, Heather Christi. I wasn't going to write this story any further, but if one reviewer could get me to write another chapter, imagine what many reviewers would cause! Next chapter will hopefully have some demon and shards in it, I tend to focus on romance and forget the action, but I can write action. And what's going to happen when Kagome wakes up in an Inu-Yasha taco? I want to be in a Sesshoumaru taco, but that's beside the point. Plus, he'd have to get over the fact I'm human. Rin is an inspiration to us all! *Clears throat * Please just leave a review. * bows * Arigato-gozaimasu. 


End file.
